


So Much

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was blindfolded. Gerard, his boyfriend, had blindfolded him once he stepped inside their apartment. He then sat Frank down on the couch and told him not to move. He was honestly trying to have some fun with this, but it wasn't even the sexy kind of blindfolding which was quite disappointing in his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Art piece described: http://www.zhippo.com/Studio13HOSTED/images/gallery/medium/Heart_Lock_Art.jpg  
> First time writing in the MCR fandom. Hope Frank and Gerard aren't too bad. Let me know, please enjoy!

Frank was blindfolded. Gerard, his boyfriend, had blindfolded him once he stepped inside their apartment. He then sat Frank down on the couch and told him not to move. He was honestly trying to have some fun with this, but it wasn't even the sexy kind of blindfolding which was quite disappointing in his opinion.  
"Gerard? Babe? I've been sitting here for a couple of minutes now...what's going on?" He was really trying not to whine but he was starting to get antsy. What the fuck was Gee planning?  
"Wait. Almost done." Frank felt Gerard in front of him. There was some shuffling. "Why did I buy it so big?" The tattooed man snorted immaturely. "Okaaay. I think that's it. Frank, I'm going to take the blindfold off. I need you to stay put. Okay, babe?"  
"Fine." He huffed. Gerard's fingers gently undid the knot, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor. Frank's eyes shot open. There was a large canvas propped in front of him with a painting of a human heart on it. The upper arteries curled around the top of the canvas while the bottom ones were holding a beautiful silver key. The center of the heart had a keyhole screwed into it. Blue veins covered the side of the keyhole, gently making a place for it.  
Frank lightly touched the red paint splatters, made to look like blood. "Gee?" It was a soft whisper.  
"Don't let anyone else have it. Please." Frank tried to turn, but was stopped by a gentle touch. "Not yet. There's a part two. If you turn around you'll ruin it!"  
"Part two? Gerard, I've been meaning to ask. What's the occasion?" Frank was a bit nervous to find out. Was he forgetting something?  
"Uh...no occasion. I just felt like the both of us could use a break. Plus, I've been meaning to give this to you...do you..do you like it?" Nervous hands gripped his shoulder. Frank frowned.  
"Gee, how could I not like it? Thank you, Gerard, for everything...I love you too." whispered Frank. He fought against the urge to turn and kiss his sweet boyfriend. The hands relaxed their grip. A soft sigh of relief echoed in his ears.  
"So much, Frankie. So much. I wish I could...I wish." A broken murmur from the singer.  
He couldn't handle it anymore. All he wanted to do was hold Gerard, to give him thanks for being himself despite his faults. He turned. 


End file.
